The Most Memorable Birthday
by Stella Rose-chan
Summary: "It's just another birthday. It's really no big deal." "It's a very big deal! You only have a birthday once a year and it's a day where you should just have fun and relax and eat cake and…and...and –" Lavi doesn't seem to think birthdays are that special,so you decide to throw him a party. However, he has something else in mind. Oneshot LavixReader


**Stella: Well...of course I had to do a birthday fic for Lavi! :D **

**Lavi: I feel so loved. :)**

**Stella: You should feel loved. Ahahaha...well I definitely wasn't talking about myself in this story when I said the reader's birthday was three days before Lavi's *cough yes i was cough* I'm sorry! Don't hate me, but I couldn't resist.**

**Lavi: By the way, my birthday is on the tenth! Make sure to get me lots of gifts! :DD**

**Stella: And umm...mine's on the seventh! Make sure to leave me lots of reviews...please? :)**

* * *

Tomorrow was going to be absolutely perfect. You planned everything precisely and were able to get most everyone at the Order (yeah, except Kanda) to help you. Why? Because, tomorrow just so happened to be one of your best friend's birthday. And you weren't talking about Allen or Lenalee (or Kanda?), but someone who meant the absolute world to you.

Sure, he was a big flirt and sometimes he made you feel on edge when he changed his moods so suddenly. But it didn't change the fact that he always made time for you whenever you weren't feeling the greatest or when Kanda threatened you so bad it'd give you nightmares. And you always found it funny that he constantly teased Kanda and Allen despite their death threats. It's only been about a little over a year since you've joined the Black Order, but it felt like you've known this guy for years. You loved everyone at the Order and he was no exception. But this was a _different_ kind of love. And you weren't able to tell him. Even with Lenalee and Johnny's encouragement, you just couldn't bring yourself to tell him. It wasn't that he didn't love you back, but he _couldn't _love you back. For some reason though, it didn't make you sad at all because just being with him was enough.

You giggled to yourself from excitement, "Oh! He's gonna love it~"

"He's gonna love what?"

You turned around and let out a squeal before automatically wrapping your arms around the redheaded teen who laughed and hugged you back.

"Hey there." He smiled at you and brushed a few hairs out of your face.

You blushed at the way he touched your face, but you returned the smile. "Lavi…"

He unwrapped his arms from around your waist and ran a hand through his crimson locks. "It's nice to see someone greet me after a mission and _not _try to cut my head off."

"Kanda…?"

Lavi nodded and let out a weary sigh, "You got it. I mean, his name is Yu! So I don't understand why I can't call him that, you know?"

You laughed, "Well, don't worry about that now. Tomorrow's your birthday after all and I don't want someone like Kanda to ruin a special day for you!"

He looked at you curiously, "It's just another birthday. It's really no big deal."

"It's a v_ery _big deal!" You protested. "You only have a birthday once a year and it's a day where you should just have fun and relax and eat cake and…and...and –"

"Yeah, I guess I can relax by sleeping."

You deadpanned, "No, Lavi. It's gonna be great and you'll have to deal with it. Besides…I just so happened to get you the best gift ever!"

"And why are you assuming that it's gonna be so great?" He raised an eyebrow at you.

The corner of your lips curved upwards and you placed a finger over your mouth, "It's a secret…hehehe."

Lavi sighed and ruffled your hair, "You're really weird, you know that? Ah, but it's okay cause you're cute."

You swatted his hand away and blushed a deep red, "S-shut up! Anyways, it's getting late. So…breakfast tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Then he added sarcastically, "Birthday breakfast should be good."

You scoffed, "Whatever Lavi. I know you're dying with excitement in the inside. I'll see you in the morning then. Goodnight!"

You turned around and skipped to your room. Tomorrow was going to be absolutely perfect…or so you totally convinced yourself it was. Lavi was going to have the best surprise party of his life and you definitely made sure of that. It took a few days, but everything was in place and everyone was more than willing to cooperate with you. Komui was a little reluctant at first, but then he muttered something like "only because Lenalee thought it was a good idea…" Bookman was somewhat passive about it, but as long as he didn't go against the idea, you figured that was good enough for you. When you found out when his birthday was and pestered him about it, he told you he didn't really celebrate it as "there was no real need to." Your birthday was pretty close to Lavi's birthday too, but you've had tons of birthday parties already so this would be all about him.

You instantly jumped out of bed the next morning and strolled down the long corridors to the cafeteria, smiling to yourself the whole way there.

It was completely dark inside, which was strange because you told everyone that the party wasn't supposed to start until the afternoon, so why…?

"SURPRISE!" You jumped at the familiar faces around you.

"Umm…" You paused for a second to see everyone greeting you. "What're you all doing? This isn't _my _party, remember? We're throwing this for Lavi. Oh, wait. Are you guys just rehearsing or – "

"No, this party is for you!" Johnny stated enthusiastically. "We all had to hurry and make sure we got here before you woke up."

You looked at your surroundings. True enough, all the decorations you and the Science Division made were up already and all the food you asked Jeryy to cook were ready on hot plates.

"Uhh, okay, I'm very confused. Today is _Lavi's _birthday, not mine! I came up with idea for _Lavi, _not me. So, just please tell me what's going on!"

"Is it that hard to tell?" A familiar voice rang through your ears. You turned around to meet face-to-face with a certain redhead.

"But it's your party!" You exclaimed in both anger and confusion, flailing your arms out. Lenalee and Allen had to cover their mouths to prevent themselves from laughing.

He chuckled and patted your head, "Yeah, I know. But you were never good at keeping secrets. And I already told you, birthdays for me are not really a big deal."

"So…" You urged to him to continue.

"…so I decided to throw my not-so-surprise party for you!" Lavi grinned and gave you a thumbs up.

You gritted your teeth and glared at the latter, "So…basically, you _stole _the party I was throwing for you?"

"Well, it's not really stealing if it was for me anyway."

"Lavi." You scowled at him, but it faded fast as he kept that same goofy smile on his face.

"C'mon, you can't really be mad at me! I had to get everyone up just so this could happen!" He said honestly. "It was a real pain, especially since Yu – "

"Shut up, baka usagi." You turned and saw Kanda leaning against the wall, arms crossed. You were impressed, since Kanda refused to come to the party when _you_ asked him.

"But…how long did you know about it?" You turned to the crowd. "Alright, fess up! Who told!"

Lavi grabbed your shoulders gently and turned you towards him, "No one told. I figured it out before you even started telling people. You were singing about it in your room and you weren't that quiet about it either."

You facepalmed, "Right. Remind myself to never sing out loud ever again. Hmph! I'm still mad at you though!"

"Why?" He asked innocently.

"Because," You pointed out. "It's not even my birthday! So there's no point in turning this party around for me."

"That's not true." Lenalee piped up and stepped beside you.

Allen took his place beside you as well, "Yeah, your birthday just passed, right?"

Lavi smiled at his allies of this small debate, "See? Your birthday was three days ago, right? I remember you telling me how excited you were, but…then you got sent on that mission."

You nodded reluctantly, "Yes, but I didn't mind…that much. And right when I got back I made sure to make everything would be perfect for the party that evidently isn't even for you anymore." You looked up into his single green eye. "How'd you know? I don't remember telling you my birthday…"

"_You _probably don't remember, but I do. And I don't forget things so easily." He smirked and placed his hands behind his head.

You were mentally debating whether or not you should continue the argument. It seemed as if everyone was on Lavi's side on this. You hated to admit it, but it was extremely sweet what he did, but then again…he _did_ steal all the hard work you went through.

You pursed your lips, "Fine, but since you rudely came and stole my party for you, I at least expect a birthday present."

His smiling face was exchanged with a confused expression, "Huh? B-but…isn't this party enough?"

"Yeah, if _you _did all the work. But I did, so it's kinda like I threw this for myself. So, my present please." You held your hand out stubbornly.

"Hmm…" Lavi scanned the room for something. He snapped his fingers and took the strange glass bottle from General Cross's hands before he could protest. "Here." And he placed it in your arms.

"Lavi…I don't drink. And even if I did, I don't think I'd accept this. It's half empty!" You shoved the bottle back into his hands and he grumbled and took it back to Cross.

You crossed your arms, "Well…I'm waiting…"

He sighed, "Guess I have no choice. I'm sure you've been wanting this for a while anyway…" He grinned and sent a mischievous smile your way.

"What is it?" You asked impatiently, but before you could say anything else, he puts his hands on your shoulders and leaned down to press his lips onto yours.

You were both shocked and embarrassed. Embarrassed, because of the constant wolf whistles, applause, and gasps in the back and shocked because you definitely, absolutely did _not _see that coming.

Your face heated up and you were sure your face couldn't get any redder. His lips were still lingering on yours, as if waiting for you to kiss back, but you couldn't even if you wanted to due to the fact that you were completely frozen. It only lasted a few seconds and it was too late to finally decide to kiss him back. He pulled away with a smile on his face, but you could've sworn you saw a light shade of pink across his cheeks.

You looked away and tried to cover your face with your hands, but he laughed and pulled your arms down.

"Happy _belated _Birthday." He told you softly and pulled you into a tight embrace.

"Dummy…" You whispered and slowly wrapped your arms around him. "It's not my birthday."

He laughed and untangled himself from you, "Yeah, but you know you still love me~"

"If only you knew how much of that was true…" You muttered to yourself.

"What was that?"

"Ah, nothing!"

Lavi placed a hand on the top of your head, "So is there anything else you want for you birthday?"

You thought for a moment before answering, "Well…I guess just for _you _to have a good birthday!"

"So for your birthday, you want me to have good birthday?"

You nodded, "Yup! Sounds right." You paused and looked at your feet. "So…? Has it been a good birthday so far?"

He chuckled softly, "Yeah, this is probably the most memorable birthday I've ever had."

* * *

**Stella: Yeah, sorry I really suck at summarizing one shots...**

**Lavi: I don't think it sucked Stella-chan.**

**Stella: Awww Lavi, you're too nice. Well, anyways. I thought I'd put this up now since I'll be leaving next week from the 6th - 12th. So...I won't be anywhere near internet during my birthday and Lavi's birthday. *sob* Well...byeeee! :D**


End file.
